At The Twelfth Chime
by Whitechapelfangirl
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - SLASH - Everyone should get a kiss at midnight on New Years Eve - Chandler/Kent


Title: At the Twelfth Chime

Pairing: Chandler/Kent

Author: Claddagh

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Everyone should get a kiss at midnight on new years eve

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

><p>It was 11.59pm on new years eve 2011, everyone (that is, everyone in the team and their significant others…or *partners*, as Miles might say) was gathered in the DS' kitchen, most moderately inebriated, if not downright drunk.<p>

The countdown began and everyone either joined in or stood smiling in anticipation. Miles and Mansell stood with their arms around their wives' shoulder or waist, while Dr Llewellyn sat at the table with her sleeping 3 year old in her lap. Miles' three boys were doing their own thing, not really bothered with the new year.

Finally, Chandler and Kent were stood side by side in front of the cooker, both leaning backwards against the counter. They weren't touching, but they were close. Both seemed to be comfortable, happy, contented expressions lighting their eyes.

As the countdown finished those on the TV and those in the kitchen erupted in cheers. Both Miles, Mansell and Dr Llewellyn immediately went to kiss their spouses, as was the tradition. Kent looked on with a wide smile, but a slight pang of sadness in his stomach, as this would make it the 4th new year in a row he'd seen through being single. He felt Chandler shift next to him and wondered how many years the DI had been single, never getting a kiss on New Years Eve.

Kent sighed

Suddenly, without warning, there was the touch of warm fingers on his cheek, turning his head, then lips on his, pressing gently, but insistently. Kent was so shocked at this, his drink fell clean out of his hands and landed on the floor (luckily it did not smash and there was only half an inch of liquid left inside) However the sharp clang from the impact of the bottle prompted everyone in the room to turn, breaking their own embraces and kisses to look at the two in the corner of the room.

The sight stunned them all into silence.

Chandler was stood, his body angled towards Kent, while the younger man was still standing as he'd been before, against the counter, with just his head turned towards the DI.

Chandler's right hand was softly cupping Kent's jaw and cheek, his thumb unconsciously stoking backwards and forwards, while his lips were pressed tightly against the DC's, not moving, just touching. Kent seemed to be in shock, his eyes wide open for a second, before his brain caught up with his senses. His body was tense, probably from the surprise; flexion of the fingers, rigidness of the back.

The group however watched with elated relief as both Kent's eyes and body relaxed, the former slowly slipping closed and the latter visibly dropping as he relaxed into the kiss. When Chandler felt the younger man relaxing he smiled slightly into the kiss, effectively breaking the contact for a second before he dived back in, claiming the pale lips for a second time.

Kent's surprise had quickly faded away and for this next kiss he was much more of a willing participant, pressing his own lips back against Chandler's and even opening his mouth slightly, not even caring that they had an audience.

After a few seconds they broke away and both kept their eyes closed for a few pregnant moments, their foreheads still touching. Kent swallowed nervously.

The applause and cheering that erupted unexpectedly from the group was even louder than the cheers that greeted the new year. When Chandler and Kent realised where they were and what had happened, both of their cheeks flushed a deep red, Kent's slightly more so, but both of their smiles still remained fixed to their faces, while their eyes constantly sought each other's before flicking away, suddenly shy.

"We wondered how long it would take! Good start to the new year, eh, boys?" Miles smirked, lifting his beer in the air in a toast for the two men.

Kent turned to look at Chandler and gently bit his lip, smiling up at the other man. Joe returned the look, a tender expression on his face, before his hand came up to once again cup the younger man's face, his thumb swiping along the full bottom lip.

"Happy New Year Emerson."


End file.
